Home?
by chibijem
Summary: A companion piece to my other story Why Must You Go? set in the live-action setting. Aoshi returns to Kyoto with Misao unsure of his reception...


Home?

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

Shinomori Aoshi stood quietly aside while Makimachi Misao spoke with Kamiya Kaoru. The Oniwanban pair was waiting for the train to Kyoto. The tall ninja had healed enough from his wounds in the battle against Shishio Makoto that he had been given permission to travel, though grudgingly.

"_I still wish you would wait another few days," Takani Megumi stated with displeasure, eyeing her patient._

"_It is best we return to Kyoto; I know Misao is missed." Aoshi replied as he slipped his shirt back on, wincing slightly when his still healing wounds protested the movement. He knew his companion and savior was in daily contact with the group headquarters._

"_Still…."_

"_Honto ni domo arigato gozaimashta for your care." Aoshi said, ending the physician's argument._

_Several minutes later, found him seated before the Battousai, who was still confined to his futon. "You are going home?" The red-head asked softly, trying to sit up._

"_Home?" The head of the Oniwanban was perplexed. _

"_Kyoto, Aoshi." Kenshin replied with a slight chuckle._

"_I…" He started and could not complete his thought._

"_You are unsure of your welcome, ne?" _

"_I have caused them all much pain."_

"_Misao-dono has forgiven you." The former rurouni reminded him. "They took care of you after our duel; surely you can see they will all accept you back into the fold."_

"_Perhaps; more for Misao's sake than for mine." Aoshi lowered his head so his bangs covered his face._

_Kenshin studied the guilt-ridden man before him. "Aoshi?" He waited for dark eyes to meet his own. "Kaoru-dono, who does not condone killing-and shouldn't-had it in her heart to forgive my own transgressions. Misao-dono and the rest of the Oniwanban I grew to know have the same compassion." The healing fighter sighed. "You need to have some faith; it may take more time with some of them, but they will accept you back. Of this I am sure."_

"_They will." Misao's voice interjected from the doorway. "Himura-san, is right." She took her place next to her life-long protector. "Patience, Aoshi-sama. It may not be immediately evident, but they do want you back…. _I _want you back." The female shinobi stated with confidence as she lay a hand on his bandaged shoulder. "It is time for you to come home to us." _

Aoshi was brought out of his memories when Kaoru came to stand before him, "I know I've told you before, but domo arigato gozaimashta for helping Kenshin, Shinomori-san." The teacher bowed.

"Not necessary, Kamiya-san." The tall warrior replied, stoically.

"Still…."

"You taking Misao and I into your home these past days are thanks enough."

Kaoru nodded and studied the quiet man and noticed he still looked pale, "Megumi-san was right: you need a few more days before travelling home."

"Home….." It seemed to be the theme of the day, he thought.

"Misao told me you are uncertain…." She prodded.

"Hai," he sighed slightly. "I have done unspeakable things, caused irreparable damage."

"Nothing is unsalvageable." The head of the Kamiya Kasshin style told him. "This is a new age, a time for new beginnings. You need to forgive yourself."

"Battousai was correct: you have a great deal of kindness in you."

"Time is a great healer, Shinomori-san. Kenshin is still healing….."

"It had better not take you ten years, Aoshi-sama." Misao stated as she joined them. When he just nodded, Misao smiled, knowing a nod from him meant volumes.

"Do you have everything?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai, arigato, Kaoru-san. For everything." Misao smiled.

"Iie, you both helped us so much." She reached into her bag and withdrew a folded paper.

"Hirobumi-sama asked me to give this to you before you left." She handed the packet to Misao.

"The train tickets to Kyoto were enough," Misao ruminated as she opened the paper. She looked over the bank voucher and then read the accompanying letter and gasped.

"Misao?" Aoshi queried.

"It's an offer for you and the Oniwabanshu." She told him as she handed him the missive. She watched as he read it. "What do you think?"

"We need time to consider it." Aoshi refolded the letter and handed it back.

Later, Misao sat in her window seat watching as Tokyo faded in the distance. The train was gaining speed and she knew she and Aoshi would be in Kyoto in a matter of hours. She turned her study to her companion as he rested next to her. "They were right: we should have stayed another few days. You look…."

"I will be fine and it was time." The leader of the ninjas replied, not opening his eyes. Misao was tempted to stick her tongue out at her leader. "Do not even think it, Misao." Was all Aoshi said.

"How…?"

"You used to do that when you were a child. Okina and I…." he trailed off, thinking of the older man whom he had known all his life, the one he had battled in his quest for the title of strongest.

Misao turned concerned eyes on her love then laid a gentle hand on his knee. "You were in such pain; Jiya could see you were suffering and wanted to ease it, Aoshi-sama." She tried to soothe him.

"And look what it cost." The Oniwabanshu Okashira replied, his normally soft voice, harsh.

"He knew the risks and the cost; Jiya was Oniwanban. He was willing to pay it. Onegai shimasu, Aoshi-sama…..do not let his sacrifice be in vain. He would want you to live, to forgive yourself. We all know the pain you felt at losing our men but it was not your doing and none of us blames you. The past is the past and should remain there. Do not feel guilty for surviving, for being a man they regarded so highly that they gave their lives to protect you. Do not let their sacrifices be in vain." She turned in her seat to fully face him. "Live for now, for the future….for me." She implored watching as his eyes closed to shield her from the conflict raging in him.

Aoshi was quiet, mulling Misao's words. He knew she was right, at least in his head but he was heart-sore at the trouble, pain and the fall-out from what he had caused. He lay his head back, he felt so weary and briefly thought everyone was correct: he should have waited another day or two before attempting this journey. He let out a sigh, opened his eyes and turned his head to meet his saving grace's earnest gaze, "I shall try, Misao."

Misao nodded, "I know the road will not be an easy one, for any of us, but I will remain by your side—always." She promised.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Hours later, the two disembarked and Aoshi was stunned to see Kurojo and Shirojo waiting on the train platform. He stopped and took one step back, extremely unsure about the reception. Misao went around him and greeted her ninja companions. She looked back to him, "What did I tell you?" She reminded him, hands on her hips.

Aoshi stood as straight as he was able, still healing from his injuries. He held his kodachi, braced as crutch, as the pair came up to him and bowed.

"Okaeri nasai, Okashira-sama." Shirojo greeted.

"I…" Aoshi could not form a thought.

"Misao let us know she would most likely need help to get you home as you are injured." Kurojo continued.

The tiny shinobi came to stand before the tall, wounded man. "I may be stronger, but I didn't want to take the chance of hurting you further." She explained. She took in the bewilderment in Aoshi's eyes, "It will be alright, Aoshi-sama."

"You have nothing to fear, Aoshi-sama." Shirojo told him earnestly.

"Demo, I…." The tall, wounded ninja got out, his breath harsh.

"We hold nothing against you, Aoshi-sama." The taller of the duo from the Aoiya interrupted.

"It is time for you to let go of the past and come home." Shirojo added, coming closer, reaching out a helping hand. His companion nodded his agreement.

Aoshi closed his eyes, struggling with his emotions; emotions he had not let himself feel for far too long. He opened his eyes and looked down at Misao who laid her hand on his heaving chest. "Let's go home, ne? Where you belong."

"I do not….I cannot…..I brought….." He struggled with his thoughts.

"You brought honor to the Oniwanbanshu, Okashira-sama. You assisted in the defeat of Makoto Shishio, you tried to save our men all those years ago….."

"Okina….."

"He knew the risks and was accepting of his fate." Shirojo said with finality. "It is time to let it rest and to find your own." He nodded to his comrade who took his place at Aoshi's other side.

"Believe what they say, onegai shimasu." Misao implored. "You have been through enough; it is time for the healing to begin and it should start at home with family."

The leader of the ninja organization sighed and nodded; he could feel his strength fading. "Hai," he replied quietly. He winced as the two men, situated him between themselves, taking his weight and the group began making their way through the crowds and towards the Aoiya. The trek took much longer than usual, Aoshi's injuries making a slow pace necessary.

Misao looked back at the trio and saw the strain and pain clearly on her love's face. "Not much farther."

Aoshi looked up, "I can make it."

"Okashira-sama? We can get a hand chair for you….."

"Iie, I will get there on my own two feet." Aoshi vowed.

"And collapse just inside…" Misao muttered. "So stubborn."

"At times it kept me alive." Aoshi replied. He slowed even more and the two men assisting him gazed at him. "Are you all sure you…."

"Aoshi no baka!" Misao said fervently, coming to stand before him. "I will tell you one last time: you are forgiven and wanted here! Now enough of this….you need to get off your feet."

Aoshi could only stare at the now woman he had only known as a girl. He let a tiny smile grace his lips, "Hai, Misao-chan." He could see her eyes widen at his teasing.

"You do know I will be taking care of you while you are healing? It is not wise to provoke me, Aoshi-sama. I have Takani-sensei's instructions." She warned.

"You had better take heed, Okashira-sama." Shirojo told him.

"She is not kidding." Kurojo added.

Aoshi nodded and they continued on and finally into the Aoiya. "Minna-san, tadaima." Misao called out as the two ninjas settled their leader on the engawa. Misao knelt as Aoshi braced his saya and leaned against it. "You have overdone it," she said with a sigh, hearing the way her love was breathing and knew he was dealing with some pain. She smiled when Omime and Masugami approached, "We need to get him settled and take care of his wounds."

"Everything is ready, Misao-san." Omime replied.

"As you instructed," Masugami added. Then both ladies turned to the head of the Oniwabanshu, "Okaeri nasai, Okashira-sama," they bowed to him.

"Arigato," Aoshi sighed softly.

"Do you need some help getting to your room?" Misao asked, peering under the fall of dark hair partially covering striking features.

"I think I can manage," Aoshi struggled to his feet and almost toppled before Misao caught him. She looked to the two waiting men and nodded. "I can…."

"Iie, you look dead on your feet. Let us help you." Shirojo cajoled.

"There is nothing wrong with accepting help when you need it." Omime added, stepping back when the three men started towards Aoshi's quarters. "I will bring you something to eat." She told the youngest of the clan.

Misao followed the three men as they made their way to Aoshi's rooms; she could hear his labored breathing and wondered just how much coming home to Kyoto had cost him and not just physically. She took his ragged coat as Shirojo helped him. She studied the garment and made a mental note to replace it as it was beyond repair with all the damage. She nodded her thanks as the two Oniwabanshu members left. She turned back to her wounded love as he settled on a zabuton. "I need to check your wounds and then you need to eat and get some sleep." She told him as she set a tray with bandages and other medical paraphernalia down next to her hurting companion.

"I am…"

"You will do as you are told." Misao interrupted, her voice firm. She saw him raise an eyebrow. "At least until you are completely healed," she admitted, looking down. "I want you to heal, Aoshi-sama. Completely."

His dark head tilted as he studied Misao; he was intrigued by all the changes the years had wrought in the tiny girl he remembered. He admired her strength-not many people would have interfered in a duel but she had with him and Battousai. He regretted his actions toward her but also knew he had her forgiveness for all his transgressions, including Okina. "Physical healing will be much easier than in mind." He replied softly.

"I am here for you; I will not leave you." Was the instantaneous vow.

"Hai, arigato." Aoshi let a small smile cross his lips. He moved slightly and a small groan escaped his lips.

"We can talk more later." Misao then proceeded to remove his shirt and take care of his many wounds. Afterward and after sharing a light meal, she tucked him into the futon, making sure he was as comfortable as he could be, promising to be near should he need anything. She leaned over him and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead as he gave in to his need for rest. She moved to the low table where Oniwaban paperwork waited to be taken care of; she smiled when the cat climbed into her lap. "Ne, neko-chan? We are all finally where we are meant to be: home together."

FIN


End file.
